The Tragic life
by ellie-the-bookworm
Summary: Isabella Swan has been tourmented and teased by her so called friends, he dad drinks and her life is a mess, and she can not stand to live, but when things turn and she must move to Forks, will her life change for beter or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. ( how lucky is she?) *sigh* **

**Okay well on with the Story :]**

* * *

I cannot really remember much of my childhood, before my mother left us—us being my father, Charlie, and I— but the bits I do remember, I seemed happy. Not at all like these days. My life took a turn for the worse, when I was starting middle school. I was what you called an outcast, a nerd, or loser. No one wanted to be seen with ugly little miss swan. I was not really pretty and I was a bit overweight, I had glasses and big nasty braces. I had always had friends in elementary school, but I guess children really change that summer before starting middle school because they all "grow up", but I believe they just become more immature. As the days went on in my life more and more seemed to go wrong. I never pictured myself to become insecure and hate my own self. But you're not always correct in presuming what you life will be like in a couple years.

In middle school I remember having lots of friends but then all of a sudden it sort of just changed. I was the classic band nerd in all the advanced placement classes. I have a really good friend who I believed I was able to entrust every little secret I had too, but I was wrong. Jessica Stanley was her name. We had a small fight, to this day I really do not remember what it was about, and it must have been really dumb. Well the next day when I came into school, I opened my locker and notes of all sorts fell out. I picked up the note, oh how stupid was I to pick up the note. The note read "Bella humps pillows", I picked up another "Bella is a slut", and again I picked up the last note "Bella loves Mike Newton". I feel to the ground crying. I could not believe this was happening. Who would do this sort of thing to me? I was always kind to everyone around. I ran to the band room, hoping to escape any person whom would see me bawling on the floor. I ran into my friend Angela. She was always so kind to me and understanding she seemed to be my only true friend. She had already read the notes and informed our band teacher Mrs. North, and she went straight to the principals. I sat in Angela's embrace, she sat there trying to comfort me but all I did was sob. I hated people seeing me vulnerable, I do not like even showing that much emotion, I guess that is my downfall though. The people who ended up putting the notes in the lockers, where of course people I thought liked me and were my friends. It was Tanya and Jessica. I was diffidently hurt by this but I moved on.

Things only got worst on my journey through middle, my father lost his job and turned to alcohol, to settle his nerves and numb the pain, or at least that is what he said it was for. One night on my birthday I had friends over for a sleepover and my dad was just staying in his room, I had no clue that he was once again drinking. So I and my friends went outside and my dad decided to accompany us, and well we saw a couple making out next to a tree and my dad was livid. He walked over there and picked a fight with the couple, let's just say I had to call the cops and he got arrested, my friends left, and I did not get to have them over ever again. My friends were scared of me also, except Angela she was still by my side, but I just ended up being a loner the rest of my middle school career.

When my freshman year came around I was a loner except for my best friend who stated she would always be by my side, and of course she has been. Well when my freshman year came around, Charlie, I do not call him dad anymore because he does not deserve it after all the crap I have dealt with, was getting worse with is drinking, and it was taking a toll on me, I was always a straight A student, but my grades began to decline. My dad drank too much one night and took too many of his pills and he fell and hit his head and started bleeding I was freaking out. I quickly called 911 and the cops came and took him to the hospital, and he ended up getting committed to a hospital for the rest of his life, for this was not the first time he was admitted to a rehab or hospital of sorts. So that brings me to today. I am moving in with my mom, who abandoned me and who I have now learned remarried to a man named, Phil, and I will be living in Boring rainy Forks. God I hate this place, I stare out the window as my mom drive me to my new "home".

* * *

**Was it to terrible? Sorry if it was this of course is my first story :] **

**Reviews? Should I even continue?**

**Thanks for Reading**

**Ellie**


	2. Chapter 2

**No one Reviewed last time but maybe you will this time so my fingers are crossed!**

**And again I do no own anything Twilight!**

* * *

Finally, we arrive in my newest hell hole named Forks! Yippy for me. Well I guess it is not as bad as I originally presumed it to be my mother did buy me a Truck. Sure the Truck is old, rusted, loud, and barely runs but hey who is counting all the negatives. Oh that would be me. I faked to my mom that I loved it but really I hate it. I don't know why I wouldn't want to hurt my mom she is the one who left me to my horrible life. Oh and I find out today that I have a sister and a new step father his name is Phil and my new sisters name is Alice. She is a ball of energy bouncing from wall to wall, and she has a closet the size of my new room, which I might add is beautiful. I didn't know my mom was so well off in life, but it is all because of Phil he plays professional baseball, minor league. Also, my new sister was the one to design my room she is very thoughtful I think we will be great friends but I am still hating Forks, like a second nature.

Alice told me she cannot wait to give me a makeover before school starts. Really I am quite excited I was always plain old Bella and I did need a new makeover maybe the kids in this school will like me if I was prettier and lost some weight. So I agreed. So here I am waking up at 5 in the freaking morning to begin my new makeover. I have no clue how Alice is all energized this morning, god I have had three cups of coffee and I am still trying to walk and she is here running from room to room trying to pick out a cute outfit for me to workout in. She finally came back to the kitchen with an outfit for me to sweat in. Yay me again! She hands it over to me and my mouth dropped to the floor, it was just a pair of shorts that were extremely short and a sports bra. "No! No! No!" I screamed. "I am way to overweight for this people will laugh at me" It was Alice's turn for her jaw to drop. "What the hell are you talking about being overweight? Bella! Your body is beautiful your have curves that models would be jealous of!" I was shocked to hear her say this. "Alike you do not have to lie to me, I know I am fat. All the kids at my last school mocked me for it so it is okay I accept it." Alice rolled her eyes. "Wow Bella what are those kids smoking at your school. Your body is amazing. I was just going to have you life some weights to get some tighter muscles at the house, but it seems we have to go to the gym so you can see how amazing your body is." I was confused I have no idea what she is talking about, my body amazing she is crazy, and now going to wear this outfit in front of people. My life Sucks.

We finally arrived at the gym and I tried my best to cover my stomach with my arms. I didn't want anyone to see Tina the talking tummy. I walked in and I felt people's eyes on me and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. They must be staring at Alice that it they are not staring at me. So I felt a little confidence with that thought but when I looked up, nope I was wrong people were staring at me. Great! Every one stare at the beach whale I thought. "Bella? Bella? Earth to Bella?" "Huh of what sorry?" "Come on let's get over to the weight to tighten those muscles" "sure sure what ever."

I began to lift weights when I looked to my right and saw the most gorgeous man I have ever seen doing some bench presses. He had tousled bronze hair, and big muscles but not to big that they were budging, but toned and very noticeable. I dropped my weight on the spot just staring at him. "Bella Oh my God are you okay?" "Huh yeah I just got lost in my day dreams" I replied and there came my oh so famous blush. God I hated how easily I got embarrassed.

"Well I guess we are done with weights today. You did well today, but tomorrow you will be lifting a bit more" God I thought today's weights were bad today, but I guess not, evil little pixie sister. On our way out of the gym, I was not paying attention to where I was going and walked straight into a wall, but it was not a wall just this really tall boy. "Excuse me sorry I was not looking where I was going" I told him." Oh no it is okay you can run into me anytime you want pretty little thing. What's your name? Mine is Mike." "Oh umm my name is Bella." "Well Bella nice to meet you. I hope to see you around" "you too." I think, but I left that part out. Alice was already dragging me out of the building but the arm. God she is so strong.

"Told you, you were not fat and you are very pretty" Alice rubbed in. "okay whatever you say pixie" we just laughed and went home. Alice said I had enough torture for today and that we would pick up where we left off tomorrow.

I think I am starting to warm up to Forks, but I think that is only because of Alice. She is helping me become a better me, and maybe life will not be as bad as I first imagined.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Again I do not own Twilight, I guess I kinda own the plot? Oh well enjoy!**

* * *

Okay forget about me saying Forks might not be that bad. It is terrible, I repeat terrible! Alice drags me out at 5 in the morning to exercise till 8, and then she drags me back home and throws me into the shower, and then drags me back out of the shower and starts her "Bella Barbie" attacks on me. I hate makeup and getting all dressed up but no, the evil pixie decides it is best that I dress up and get all this makeup goop on my face. Then after she is finally done applying this evil gunk to my face she drags me to the mall where I have to go into every store 5 times try everything on! I hate shopping with a passion. If I ever become president I am going to outlaw it. Gosh I hate this pixie, but I can't help to love her at times because she is so sweet and understanding when I first came to Forks.

I still have not seen my personal god since that one day at the gym and I was hoping her could have been my sunshine while I work my but off shaping it into what Alice calls the perfect round shape? Yeah I don't' know either she is crazy.

So here I am the night before I am supposed to start my new high school career at Forks high as a junior. Wow I am kind of excited because that means no more going shopping, no more working out so early in the morning, god I never thought I would be thankful for school!

I am sort of nervous to go tomorrow, I won't know anyone but Alice because actually she has not even gone to this school yet either she was homeschooled. Maybe that explains all her enthusiasm, and well clinging to me and the lack of people coming to having out with us. Maybe I will be an outcast again. Not that I really mind I just hope no one will make fun of me I don't think I can take any more of it, and I diffidently don't want to be the center of attention! Wow!

APOV (finally :])

Wow I love having a new sister she is so amazing!!!!!!!!! But she does not have much confidence or style, but I should fix that because I am Alice Swan! Nothing can ever stop me! Anyways wow tomorrow is my first day of public school I wonder what it will be like, I wonder if there will be any cute guys. Oh my god I hope it is not a fashion disaster there. Oi! I am so nervous! I wonder if the classes will be hard. Will I have a lot of homework? Oh my god I hope I got in that fashion designer class!

Crap! Look at the time its 7:20 ten minutes until my favorite fashion shows come on! How could I have forgotten? Maybe I can get some ideas tonight for what I will to school tomorrow, because of course I have to make a magnificent appearance!

Now if I can just finish getting Bella out of that stupid shell she has locked herself in, so that she can be how I see she can be—beautiful vibrant and sexy—but this will take much more shopping trips and Ohhh boys! Yes get here to hang out with boys and go out with them! Yes, that should gain her confidence. Muahaha my plan will fall into action tomorrow!

**

* * *

**

Okay. I have alot of people that have read my story, but do you guys like it? I would love some reviews that tell me how I am doing? and maybe what you guys would like to see in upcoming chapters, because I have no idea where I am really going with this story anymore. So suggestions?


	4. Chapter 4

Bpov

I wake up to being tackled by a 5 foot blacked haired pixie. Wow and I thought today could not get any worse. First I have to attend a new school for the first time today, but lucky freaking me I get to endure a "Bella Barbie" session with Alice. I thought Alice was hyper before, but today I think she finally reached an all new high.

"Bella stay still I am almost done. Wow you are going to look amazing everyone will want to be your friend, but your best friend position is already filled!" Alice chirped. "Of course Alice no one can take your place." Though I doubt anyone would want to, who wants to be friends with the freak. "Okay Bella open your eyes!"

"Who is that Alice?" "You of course silly!" My jaw hit the ground in the mirror a beautiful girl was looking back at me, she had mahogany hair that was in spiral curls that gently fell to the side, and she had a natural looking amount of makeup on and she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a lime green shirt and a black vest and black pumps. Wow that is me, for once I actually look pretty, and maybe this year will not be too terrible.

Apov

While Bella was still gawking at what I had performed this morning I slipped out of the bathroom to get ready myself. I put on pink dress that was tight at the waist by a white belt, and then some simple white pumps and a little bit of makeup to make my eyes pop. When I finally walked back to the bathroom Bella looked to still be in deep thought. "Earth to Bella if your keep looking like that your face will freeze like that and then my beautiful work would have been for nothing." That seemed to get her back to reality. "Shut up Alice I am just still shocked that is me, I am usually just so plain looking. Thank you" "You do not have to thank me, that I was your fashionista sister is for!" She just sat there and laughed at me. I loved to make her laugh now, because when she first showed up she was a walking zombie. "Oh my God! Alice we are going to be late. We have 15 minutes to get to school, get our schedules and find our classes!" "No we are not, I already got your schedule, and do you not remember how I drive?" Instantly Bella's faced paled. God that girl did not like to drive fast, but me I loved it! We ran to my yellow porshe ready to face the new school year! I am so excited!


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow I have not updated in FOREVER! Just been busy doing softball stuff and trying to get signed to a college but yeah! Sorry people!!! AGAIN I do not own Twilight, not even in my dreams :[**

* * *

When we finally reached the school, I stayed in my seat trying to catch my breath and calm my racing heart. God I don't think Alice has even heard of the speed limit she loves to go 80 the whole way to school. Great as I look around people are staring in my general vicinity. Why does Alice have to have such a bright and noticeable and expensive car in a small town?

"Bella! Let's go already!" Alice yelled from outside the car.

I finally snap back into the real world. All of a sudden I feel my arm being pulled off into the direction of the school. I look to see Alice dragging me and laughing at my dazed state.

"Okay, Bella sadly we do not have first period together because you have choir and I have Designer 101, but all of our other classes are the same!" Alice chirped. "uhh okay Alice I guess I will see you then." I mumbled.

As I walked down the halls trying to find my way to choir I felt an arm being wrapped around my shoulders. When I looked up I saw a decently handsome boy with dark hair and a big smile. "My name is Eric and if you ever need a shoulder to cry on I am here for you baby!" He stated.

"Umm hi I'm Bella and I'm more, the suffer in silence type of person" I replied.

"Thank okay. But that will make a great headline in the article." He said.

"What article? I don't want to be in an Article no no please don't." I desperately stated. "Okay okay don't worry no article. Don't worry I am here to help" he replied quickly and then stalked off to class I guess.

As I continued down the hall I only managed to trip two times and only earn a few laughs from people who say me. So I guess that is kind of good considering I was walking around for like 5 minutes trying to find the choir room. When I got to the door of the room I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves before I walked into, what I know will be a nightmare. Really a shy girl like me should not be in choir, in front of people who I know will make fun of me. I step into the room and of course all the other kids are already in class because I was lost for so long, the bell had already rang. All the children turned to look at me and I could hear the whispering begin. "ohh that must be the new girl." "She is pretty." "pft she is nothing special, so not prettier than me!" Great people were already judging me.

I walked up to the teacher and she told me to go sit next to this guy named Emmett in the back. When I looked up and saw Emmett, he was huge not like fat but muscular. I was officially nerves he is so going to make fun of me; he is the jerk jock kind I can just tell. Of course being my normally clumsy self I tripped on my way to my set and people began to laugh at me. Then I heard a whisper "just ignore them they are all jealous" I looked to see who was whispering and it was Emmett! Maybe he will not be a jerk. "My name is Emmett but I bet you already know that Bella." He laughed. "Umm yeah" I replied. He then looked at me funny "You're extremely shy and timid aren't you!" he exclaimed. "yeah I guess" I mumbled because he got the entire class to look at us, and the teacher then turned to Emmett and yelled "Will you be quiet now because the rest of the class would like to learn the new song today!" Emmett just laughed and got quiet. I then turned and listen to the teacher talked about the new song and giving samples to how it should be sang, until I felt a note hit my head. I opened the note and it read "you seem really cool I think we will be great friends. You should meet my girlfriend Rosalie, you and her would be good friends too. Oh and sit with me at lunch?"

I turned and look at Emmett and then quickly replied "umm sure I guess I could use some friends. Is it cool if my sister Alice comes too?"

He read the note quick and nodded yes to the question. After that I just fell into deep thought for the rest of class. When the bell rang I quickly ran out of the class, luckily not tripping and stalked to my next class with Alice. When I got there Alice was jumping in her seat. Something must have gotten her excited. When I got to her she quickly said "I meet a new girl today her name is Rosalie, we are going to sit with her at lunch okay?" "Actually yeah, because I meet her boyfriend Emmett and he had already invited us" I stated. After that school just went by in a blur until lunch…

* * *

**hmm well sorry thast was kind of a clifffy i ndo not really know what is going to happen at lunch sorta wrighting as it pops in my head.... But yeah i would totally love some reviews, of things I should fix, things you would like to see in the future, of just a note to say how much you love or even hate my story ( I hope the love but hey i can not make every one happy!) I would just like to know how i am doing so if you won't mind hit the REVIEW BUTTON Please *puppy dog pout***


End file.
